Peut-être
by Hope July
Summary: petit OS décrivant les pensées et l'évolution des sentiments d'Hermione alors que Ron semble lui porter une totale indifférence durant le Tome 6


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous allez bien )**

**Ensuite, une petite précision que j'aimerais bien faire : j'ai changé de nom et je suis l'ancienne Saluki8 :)**

**Je reviens après une longue absence avec un OS sur Hermione (oui, j'ai changé de sujet, j'avais l'habitude d'écrire sur Castle, maintenant j'écris sur Harry Potter ) )**

**Cet OS se déroule dans le courant du tome 6 :)**

**Voilà voilà, assez parlé, je vous laisse à la lecture Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tu te tiens devant moi, là, debout, et tu me regarde en souriant, pendant que des larmes que j'essaye en vain de retenir embrouillent ma vue et emplissent mon corps de colère.

Tu es là, avec _elle_, heureux, et moi j'ai mal, si tu savais, j'ai si mal de te voir avec une autre.

Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis longtemps et je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Par fierté, timidité, raison, qu'importe maintenant, après tout, puisque toi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Pourtant j'ai cru pendant un instant, tu sais, j'ai cru que tu m'aimais aussi. J'ai cru qu'on pourrait partager ensemble les rires et les pleurs, qu'on pourrait se disputer rien que pour le plaisir de se réconcilier par la suite, qu'on pourrait vivre ensemble, se marier peut-être, avoir des enfants.

Mais mon esprit s'est emballé, mais j'avais tort, puisque l'amour que je te porte n'est pas réciproque. Puisque tu aimes une autre fille, une fille qui n'est pas moi.

Et ça me fait mal, mon amour, tellement mal, que, alors que je t'observe avec elle, j'ai envie de partir, de m'enfuir, de mourir, même, tout plutôt que cette douleur qu'aucune magie ne pourra effacer.

L'amour, ça fait mal, et je ne l'avais pas compris avant aujourd'hui, parce que je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un comme toi.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis, j'ai envie de te faire mal. De te blesser pour que tu comprennes à quel point c'est horrible, à quel point ça me donne envie de me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie pour en finir avec tout ça, avec mon cœur qui semble brisé en mille morceaux.

Je me détourne de toi avant que tu vois les larmes couler sur mes joues, parce que ma fierté reprend le dessus, et que je ne te montrerai jamais à quel point je tiens à toi. Il est trop tard à présent.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime si fort que ça me fait mal. Et pourtant je te hais, de tout mon corps, de tout mon cœur, pour le mal que tu m'infliges.

Je voudrais arrêter de t'aimer, mais si la vie m'a bien appris quelque chose, c'est que l'amour ne se contrôle pas, il est là, c'est tout, sans explication aucune, et c'est tellement douloureux.

Des semaines qu'on ne se parle plus, et ton indifférence est pire que tous les mots et insultes qu'on pourrait échanger. L'indifférence est pire que tout.

Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu me fais, te rends-tu seulement comptes qu'à chaque fois que je te croise dans les couloirs avec _elle_ j'ai l'impression de sombrer un peu plus bas au fond du gouffre dans lequel je suis tombée, ce gouffre dans lequel tu m'a envoyée sans pitié, sans un regard, comme si je n'existais pas ?

Tu es mon âme sœur. Je le sais au fond de moi, tout au fond, dans mon cœur, ce même cœur que tu as brisé comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire objet, sans importance. Mais contrairement aux objets, les cœurs, eux, ne se réparent pas.

J'ai envie de pleurer, en permanence. Qu'est-ce qui me retient ici si toi, toi, la personne que j'aime le plus, tu ne remarques même plus ma présence ? Si toi, tu sembles avoir oublié notre amitié et les moments si forts que nous avons partagés, alors que mon amour pour toi est toujours intact ?

Parce qu'il est intact, mon amour, et ça me fait mal, de plus en plus. La douleur est presque physique, le sais-tu ? Ma tête me crie de tout arrêter alors que mon cœur, ou ce qu'il en reste, semble me crier de faire quelque chose.

Mais lorsque j'ai envie de venir te parler, lorsque j'ai envie de tout te dire, je te vois avec _elle_, et tu sembles si heureux que mon cœur refuse de te faire du mal et que ma raison me crie que, de toute manière, toi, tu ne m'aimes pas.

Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? J'ai cru pourtant que tu partageais mes sentiments grâce à des petits gestes que, parfois, tu esquissais dans ma direction sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Espoir déchu. Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort, mais moi, peut-être suis-je déjà morte à l'intérieur ?

Ton indifférence me tue un peu plus alors que je te regarde prendre le train pour repartir fêter Noël là où, moi aussi, j'aurais dû être présente. Où j'aurais voulu être présente. Je m'étais imaginé que, peut-être, au fond de moi, je trouverai le courage de t'avouer ce que je ressens, mais maintenant c'est fichu, c'est trop tard.

Je te hais. Je te hais et pourtant je t'aime, je t'adore, si fort. Tellement fort.

Tu sais quoi ? Si tu es heureux avec _elle_, tant mieux. Parce que, malgré moi, malgré la colère et la tristesse qui me ronge jusqu'à me rendre folle, te voir heureux me mets un peu de baume au cœur, ce cœur meurtri que tu as tué, poignardé, sans un remord.

C'est tellement horrible de te voir avec une autre que moi, que, parfois, je m'accroche à mes rêves en me disant que, peut-être, un jour, tu te rendras compte que toi aussi tu m'aimes. Mais ma raison reprend le dessus, me dit que jamais, jamais tu ne partageras les mêmes sentiments que moi.

Maintenant, j'ai juste envie que tout soit finit, j'ai envie de m'éloigner de toi pour pouvoir sortir la tête hors de l'eau alors que mes lèvres, mon cœur, mon corps tout entier, hurle, réclame ta présence, réclame une attention, un regard, une parole, n'importe quoi qui me permettrait de savoir que tu ne m'as pas oubliée, que, peut-être, au fond de toi, tu gardes un peu de place pour notre amitié.

Parce que, à présent, même l'amitié serait assez. J'ai mal de toi, tu me manques, je te veux près de moi, même pour des disputes et des larmes, je te veux près de moi parce que ton absence m'achève autant que ta présence.

Et pourtant, ta présence, me fait tellement de mal et ton indifférence me tue à petit feu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fais-tu une chose pareille ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas le mal que tu me fais ? Es-tu aveugle, ou alors n'en as-tu peut-être simplement rien à faire ?

Une réponse, je t'en supplie, à genoux s'il le faut, je voudrais juste une réponse, un signe, un geste, quelque chose qui me montre que j'existe encore.

Je t'aime si fort que je te déteste. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible.

Et puis je me relève. Et puis, tout doucement, au fil des jours, je reprends pieds. Parce que, dans ma tête, je me suis fait une raison. Tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est tout, c'est comme ça, ça ne se commande pas.

Je suis forte, je prends sur moi, je serre les dents pour me redresser, pour revivre après tous ces mois passés dans un enfer tellement intense que je ne saurais l'exprimer avec des mots.

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour vivre. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, alors j'irais de l'avant. Parce que c'est la seule chose à faire et parce que je ne supporte plus cet état de détresse et de tristesse dans lequel tu m'as plongée.

Je vais reprendre le dessus, je suis forte, je suis digne, comme je l'ai toujours été. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Tu ne me feras plus de mal, je ne l'accepterai plus, jamais.

Et puis je me tiens devant ton corps endormi à l'infirmerie. Tu sembles si fragile, toi qui est toujours si fort. Abasourdie, je ne me rends pas compte de ce qu'il vient de se produire, je ne me rends pas compte que j'ai failli te perdre.

Mais, en fin de compte, ne t'ai-je pas déjà perdu bien avant cet accident ?

Est-ce que quand tu te réveilleras, tu m'ignoreras ? Ton indifférence me frappera-t-elle encore de plein fouet ?

J'ai mal, de nouveau, j'ai mal mais cette fois, je ne sombrerai pas, parce que j'ai compris la leçon. L'amour fait mal, n'apporte que douleur. L'amour tue, l'amour est un assassin. Je ne dois plus le laisser entrer. Plus jamais.

Er-My-Nie…

Je me redresse alors que les autres ne semble pas avoir compris ce que tu viens de marmonner. Était-ce mon nom ? Est-ce que, quelque part, j'existe encore pour toi ?

Les questions s'entrechoquent dans ma tête alors que l'espoir vient de renaître, ce même espoir qui est mort lorsque tu as commencé à sortir avec _elle._

Est-ce que, finalement, quelque part, tu m'aimes ? Est-ce que, finalement, j'ai eu raison la première fois, en pensant que tes sentiments à mon égard n'étaient pas inexistants ? Est-ce que, peut-être, nous pourrons, un jour, avoir une conversation, cette conversation que j'attendais sans trop y croire ?

Mais il est tard, je dois quitter l'infirmerie, je dois partir pour te laisser avec ta famille, mais je dois te laisser-là, étendu, fragile, et ça me tue.

Mais mon âme déchirée de devoir t'abandonner, sans moi à tes côtés, n'empêche pas mon cœur de battre la chamade. Peut-être, que, finalement, toi aussi tu m'aimes. Peut-être que mon intuition qui me disait que tu m'aimais en retour n'étaient pas complètement fausse ? Peut-être… Peut-être…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :) j'ai décidé d'écrire sur ce sujet car j'ai toujours admiré le courage d'Hermione face à Ron qui semble totalement indifférent avec elle, lors du tome 6.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour une autre fic que je suis en train d'écrire (qui fera a priori une trentaine de chapitre). J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous !**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit, ça fait toujours plaisir, et j'aime bien recevoir des avis, positifs ou négatifs, tant que c'est constructif ! )**


End file.
